Ben 10 (Live-Action 2018 Film)
10 Year Old Ben Tennyson Finds the Omnitrix and Turns Him into Many Aliens and Uses them to Fight Evil and Protect the City with His Cousin Gwen and His Grandfather Grandpa Max They'll Fight Evil Aliens and Ben Will Use his Power to Defeat Vilgax in Vilgax's Ship Crew * Directed by Steve Wang * Produced by Terry Klassen * Written by Matt Mullins * Screenplay by Arsenio Hall * Sound Effects by Frank oz and Steve Wang * Stunt Corandtors * Bonnie Morgan Reuben Langdon Ilram choi * Based on the Series by Man of Action Premieres Febuary 15, 2018 Pilot Chapter 1: The Beggining Ben Finds the Omnitrix Chapter 2: Activating It Ben Turns into Heatblast Chapter 3: Vilgax works with the Alien Vilians Chapter 4: Mission to Area 52 Chapter 5: Alien Invasion Chapter 6: Kevin Kidnaps Grandpa/Time to Get Awnsers Kevin Got Grandpa with Diamondhead Shards Chapter 7: Welcome to Area 52 Ben and Gwen go to Area 52 Chapter 8: Kevin Turns Good Kevin Dosen't Want to be Evil so He Joins Ben Gwen and Grandpa Max Chapter 9: Ben vs Dr Viktor Ben Turns into Heatblast and Fights Dr Viktor Chapter 10: Ben Discovers his Past Ben Goes Back in Time to Where he Found the Omnitrix Chapter 11: Saving Gwen Ben and Grandpa Save Gwen From Bugsy Chapter 12: Time Travel Ben and the Gang time Travel to 22 Century Chapter 13: Using the Omnitrix Ben Turns into XLR8 and Gets to The Race Track so Fast Chapter 14: Rust Bucket Ben Gets some vilgax info For Grandpa Max Chapter 15: It's Hero Time Ben Turns Into Big Chill for the Final Battle Agianst Vilgax Chapter 16: Gwen vs Zy'skayr Gwen Takes On Zy'skayr Chapter 17: Ben vs Vilgax Ben Turns Into Four Arms and Takes On Vilgax Chapter 18: Vilgax Gets The Time Crystal Vilgax Gets the Time Crystal and Goes Back in time to 2003 Chapter 19: The Chase Ben Gwen Kevin and Grandpa Max Chase Vilgax Through Time Chapter 20: Alan Joins the Team Alan Joins Ben's Team In the Fight Agianst Vilgax Chapter 21: Ben Tennyson to the Rescue Ben and His Team had to Save Alan in Bellwood Chapter 22: The Final Battle Ben Takes on Vilgax in Area 52 Chapter 23: Vilgax is Down and Out Ben and His Team Take Down Vilgax Chapter 24: It's Up to Us Ben and His Team Stands on the Rooftop Chapter 25: Ben and His Team Saved The Day Agian They Did it Together Characters * Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson (Tom Holland) * Gwen Tennyson (Bella Thorne) * Grandpa Max (Robin Williams) * Kevin Levin (Leo Howard) * Alan Albright (Eddie Murphy) * Heatblast (Steve Blum) * Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) * Upgrade (Tara Strong) * Ghostfreak (David Kaufman) * Four Arms (John DiMaggio) * Grey Matter (Carlos Alazraqui) * Ripjaws (Eric Bauza) * XLR8 (Jaleel White) * Diamondhead (Daran Norris) * Stinkfly (Greg Cipes) * Big Chill (Ben Schwartz) * Humongasaur (Dee Bradley Baker) * Nanomech (Tara Strong) * Man in the Dark (Man of Action Cameo) * Old Man (Sab Shimono) * Vilians: * Vilgax (Tom Hardy) * Rojo (Selena Gomez) * Zy'sskayr (Steve Blum) * Yeanoldooshi (Frank Welker) Locations * 1959 * 2003 * 22nd Century * Farm * Area 52 Merchandise Cartoon Network 1. Ben Tennyson 2. Gwen Tennyson 3. Grandpa Max 4. Kevin Levin 5. Alan Albright 6. Vilgax 7. Yenaldooshi 8. Zy'skayr 9. Heatblast 10. Wildmutt 11. Upgrade 12. Ghostfreak 13. Four Arms 14. Grey Matter 15. Ripjaws 16. XLR8 17. Diamondhead 18. Stinkfly 19. Humongasaur 20. Big Chill 21. Nanomech Category:Ben 10 Category:Live-Action Category:Computer-animated Category:2018 Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Non-Fanon Category:Aliens Category:Technology Category:Feature film Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:CGI Animated Films Category:2018 films